The present invention relates to a scatter diagram display device and a surface analyzer.
Phase analysis has been known as a method for analyzing elemental map data (i.e., detection intensity or concentration distribution data on an element basis) acquired using a surface analyzer such as an electron probe microanalyzer (EPMA). The term “phase analysis” used herein refers to a method that extracts the phase of a compound from the correlation between a plurality of elements, and determines the correlation on a phase basis.
When a number of elements are included in a specimen, the analyst must determine a combination of elements on which the phase analysis should be performed. In this case, a scatter diagram matrix may be generated by arranging a plurality of scatter diagrams generated by combining two different elements in a matrix, and displayed so that the correlation between a plurality of elements can be easily determined (see FIG. 13).
For example, JP-A-2011-145238 discloses a device that displays a plurality of binary scatter diagrams generated by combining two different elements in a matrix so that the analyst can select and analyze one of the scatter diagrams.
In this case, however, since a large number of scatter diagrams are displayed in a matrix, it may be difficult to determine the correlation between the elements depending on the arrangement of the scatter diagrams. Therefore, the analyst may have to repeatedly rearrange the binary scatter diagrams so that the correlation between the elements can be easily determined.